Dick Armquist
}} General Dick Armquist was the head commanding officer of the United States Army and a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff in 1959. Under President Huffman, he was forced into an uneasy alliance with Silhouette to take out the Furon threat to Earth. History Armquist was first seen at the beginning of the game and oversaw the missile launch pad experiment in Area 42. He's the first to notice Crypto 136's Saucer flying over the missile and immediately ordered the experiment to be stopped, but the missile was still launched and took down the Saucer. Armquist then ordered the Saucer and Crypto captured. As overheard by Crypto 137 moments before the discovery of 136's body, it was revealed that Armquist's first name was "Dick", as said by the Air Force General. Armquist was not seen again until he lead an Army convoy to destroy Santa Modesta's Radio Towers in order to end Bert Whither's broadcast. Though he deployed tanks and the Power Suit Soldiers, Armquist lost the battle to Crypto. Armquist was later seen in Area 42, inspecting the Air Force's new Saucer prototype. Crypto detonated a nuclear bomb at the hanger base, in a failed attempt to assassinate Armquist, who was notified and ordered to come to Capitol City by Silhouette. Once in Capitol City, Silhouette informed him of Majestic's plan to unify all branches of the Military under Majestic control. Grudgingly, Armquist obeyed her demands and was sent to Union Town where he called the leaders of the Marines, Air Force, and Navy. Before the meeting, Crypto subdued, holobobed the Navy leader, and infiltrated the meeting. Disguised as the Navy Leader, Crypto turned the other two military leaders against Armquist and Majestic's plan. Crypto then revealed himself to Armquist, after the last of the leaders left. Armquist then immediately realized that Crypto was the one who had tried to assassinate him, responded to that realization by punching Crypto, and suited up in his own specialized Power Suit, while his soldiers held off Crypto. Afterwards, as Armquist slowly died next to the remains of his Mech, Crypto made a peace offering and told Armquist that they could have found a way to work together. Armquist, for once, considered peace as the answer and believed Crypto's statement. Crypto then immediately disintegrated Armquist. Personality Armquist was very jingoistic and took a very anti-Communist stance: he often accused Crypto of working with the Russians. Armquist was also quite aggressive and preferred the use of nukes on those that he deemed America's enemies. Armquist's life was run in a very military fashion, which he seemed to enjoy. Despite being a loyal American, Armquist disliked most of his allies, including Silhouette for being shady, and Huffman for being Majestic's puppet. Despite his senile appearance, Armquist could be quite agile and was able to land a decent punch on Crypto before he ran away. Armquist was also able to pilot his own personal Power Suit, which was equipped with missiles, arm blasters, and a stomp attack. Appearance Armquist was an older man who appeared to be in his late 40's to mid 50's. He wore leather brown shoes, a pair of black sunglasses, a General's Army cap, and a light brown uniform that was labeled with badges. Armquist walked with a slight limp on his right side, which was possibly caused by the explosion from Crypto 136's Saucer crash in Area 42. Trivia *Armquist's looks were inspired by General McArthur, and his line about 'preciously bodily fluids' came from the film,'' Dr. Strangelove''. Armquist's personality seemed to be partially based on Rod Steiger's character, General Decker, from Mars Attacks!. Both were high authority figures in the U.S. Army, didn't trust extraterrestrials, only sought their demise, and were also killed by aliens right after they made a joke or acted funny. *Armquist's death was covered up by having him painted as a secret Soviet spy who was killed as he attempted a coup. *Immediately after he killed Armquist. Crypto said: "Psych", which discredited his idea of peace with Humans as a lie. *Despite Armquist's death by disintegration, his picture in the newspaper depicted him as slightly burnt. *If the player chose to Anal probe Armquist in "Armquist vs. the Furons" right after he got out of his car, he usually dropped a red brain which gave the player 200 DNA. Those were very rare, although you still failed the mission. Appearances *Destroy All Humans! *Destroy All Humans! 2 (Mentioned only) Category:Military Category:Human Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Army